


A Worthy Maid

by missusagi



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Maids, Shameless Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missusagi/pseuds/missusagi
Summary: Prompted by the maid mission in which Magda goes undercover in the Bavlenka mansion as a maid. Shameless smut with the Grand Duke.





	A Worthy Maid

Magda panicked as she moved hastily to the hall. His footfalls were hard against the parquet behind her, stilted and heavy with every out of sync step like a slow, solemn march. The Grand Duke even managed to _sound_ intimidating and while she was sure his serious face would confirm this, the young Ellenstein didn’t have the courage to even turn to look; silently worrying as she tried to busy herself with a rag a careless maid had left on a nearby console table.

This had been a _stupid_ and _foolish_ idea and she managed to survive this, Magda made a mental note to give Juven a slap for talking her into this folly of a plan. Sneaking past the unsuspecting Nyx disguised as a new maid had been one thing; she’d had her face so far into a book that Nyx hadn’t given the dark wig and maid uniform too much of a curious look before waving her away. Magda had managed to just sneak past Harson, as well with a little creative curtsying and bowing but the Grand Duke was _different._

He always seemed to look _through_ her into the soft insecure underbelly, parting crowds at balls to single her out with a sharp, displeased tone. His demeanor towards her since the young Ellenstein had come out in Finsel society was almost akin to acrimonious spite and the way he spat her name, like the sound was _poison_ in his mouth… Magda shivered, thinking of those cold, angry eyes that stripped her of all the carefully crafted social and mental armor.

 _It wasn’t worth testing him_ , the young girl decided - the Grand Duke’s footsteps too close for comfort - before she tried to calmly escape into another room; stiffly opening one of the doors.

‘You, maid, _stop_.’

Magda’s heart gave a frightened leap at the words, not daring to look as Grand Duke Bavlenka called out to her. She hesitantly let go of the door handle as she turned, head lowered and dipping into a customary curtsey. After a few agonizing moments of uncertain silence, the Duke finally caught up and loomed before her in all his dark, menacing fury.

‘Y-yes…my lord?’ Magda offered, eyes firmly set on Bavlenka’s odd mismatched shoes. The young Ellenstein had always wanted to ask why he wore a brace, but given the Duke’s legendarily bad temper, it seemed like a recipe to gain even more of his ire. The young blonde was already bearing the brunt of it any time she dared set well shod foot at Bavlenka balls as it was.

‘You are new.’ It wasn’t a question. Magda unconsciously glanced upwards in surprise, caught sight of his unnaturally pale eyes and struggled to keep calm against his levelling stare. She wanted to turn from that look, hide her reddening cheeks but she felt compelled to face it. Like he was one of those Kangila hypnotizing vipers. And just when the silent stare seemed too achingly long, he spoke again, ‘Warm my bed, maid.’

 _What!?_ Her inner monologue sputtered, unable to stop the shock from gripping itself around her spine. The Duke’s eyebrow arched just a fraction, a slight curl of displeasure rippling along the top of his lip before Magda managed to reel her panic in. The young almost noble knew what was implied by warming the bed, of course, and it was an often tittered about joke amongst the balls but she never thought…Not the Grand Duke, surely?

 _Slapping was too good._ _Kill Juven and hide him in the Sakan rose bushes. That’s what I’ll do._ She thought bitterly, cursing that foppish pink Viscount and his utterly daft plan.

‘I…I…’ Magda started, trying to think of an excuse and none rising to the occasion. Maybe she could cough enough to convince the Grand Duke that she was ill and therefore not worth risking his own health but her mouth and throat were running painfully dry much to her horror. She had no choice; if she objected she risked exposing herself as an imposter and bringing more shame upon her family and endangering their one chance at a noble title. She couldn’t do that to her mother, not when she had risked and gambled so much to get them both this far.  And not to mention the patron… Magda reasoned.

‘Yes, my lord,’ She gave another quick curtsy, avoiding the Duke’s steely eyes; not entirely sure she wouldn’t melt under it and give away the game in a tearful confession. Bavlenka didn’t seem the type to be moved by a lady’s tears. Or in fact, any tears. Magda almost doubted he was capable to producing tears himself.

When she briefly hesitated, unsure where it was she was meant to go, the Duke held out a gloved hand to her elbow, steering her down the plush carpeted hallway. They didn’t speak the length of it as Magda tried to keep pace with the Duke and his stiff, slight limp. The huge hallway led on further into the west wing of the manor and finally to a pair of intricate double doors that seemed at odds with the Duke himself. They were finely decorated with the sentimentality of elfin angels with curling golden roses at the edges and stepping into the room as the doors were pulled open by a dutiful footman, Magda was even more puzzled by the genuine… _pleasantness_ of the large inner room.

It was almost as big as two of her bedrooms put together, a large canopy bed dominating against one wall while the other showcased a fireplace so big Magda herself could have stood in it without stooping. The young Ellenstein found herself in awe of the two flanking bookcases, their spines etched in expensive gold leaf with exotic ttitles. Overall, the decoration had the touch of a deft, feminine hand, she decided; roses and flowers sewn into the wallpaper and carpets with a sense of golden light that clearly wasn’t the Duke’s influence…

The door closing behind Magda brought her from her curious daze, ashamed to have been caught gawping over the Duke’s bedroom like a common girl. _Although…I can’t deny in this moment that I may very well be common in comparison…_ The young woman thought, steadying herself to face the Duke again. He stood at the door, cane in hand before giving her a sharp gesture with it towards the bed.

‘Undress.’

Magda felt prickly heat rise to her cheeks again, hands worrying along the laces of the apron front as she tried to find a way to stall this. She glanced at the door as the Duke was pulling his heavy fur lined cloak from his broad shoulders and he let it drop unceremoniously unto a nearby chaise situated behind a low table. With the big cape removed, Bavlenka did not seem as so incredibly large but the practiced and methodical way he moved his hands to his crisscrossed belts to undo them gave Magda another thrill of nerves.

 _Oh Goddess…_ The Duke glanced up from his task, Magda quickly fumbling with the many buttons on her blouse and managing to convince her leaden filled feet to move towards the bed. _Maybe he really does just mean for me to warm the bed…_ the young woman thought optimistically, trying to ignore the dull thud of a belt falling not long after. _Or not…_

It took Magda a moment of nervous fumbling to remove most of her maid uniform, cursing how simple it seemed in comparison to the ballgowns she wore. Maybe if they had a few more corsets and looping zips and buttons, the Duke would have become so exasperated, he’d throw her out unmolested. That didn’t seem very likely now especially as the young woman slipped free of the crisp bloomers, leaving only her thin white top and undergarments to protect her modesty.

 _If her mother found out…_ Magda didn’t even want to contemplate it. This wasn’t exactly how she dreamed her first encounter would be like with a man and certainly not with an intimidating, seemingly cruel one like the Grand Duke but there was little to do at this point. If she confessed, he was liable to ruin her reputation, wasn’t he? But on the other hand-

‘Bed,’  Bavlenka had managed to close the gap between them silently even with his limp, the blonde startling in surprise. He was almost so close, she could have reached out to touch him, but didn’t dare nor did he seem to make any move to touch her. He stood oddly patient. With one last look at the Duke’s serious expression, she pulled back the gold and white coverlet, quickly hauling herself into the tall bed and wrapping cover around her like armor. There was an expectant pause in the air as he seemingly waited for her to undress completely and Magda felt her cheeks flush as she slipped free the last layers of her clothes and returned to the safety of the those thick covers to hide her body.

He surveyed Magda, the side of his mouth rose only a fraction in a nasty half-smile as he spoke. ‘Are you cold, _Ellenstein?_.’ A gloved hand shot out to wrench the covers from her, the other captured her wrist with an innate quickness to pin her back painfully to the bed. Magda struggled against the hold, words of surprise all tumbling out at the same time to produce an unintelligible noise. They were now almost nose to nose, his broad chest against her thin one and nowhere for Magda to look aside from his burning, pale eyes

‘I…I…How…’ she began.

‘You are more foolish and stupid than I first thought, Ellenstein.’ The Duke spat with a displeased growl. ‘You think you can put on a dark wig and march into my home? That I am so blind I wouldn’t recognize those pitiful blue eyes of yours?’ He made a sound in the back of his throat, more a noise of disgust than a laugh but he sneered all the same. ‘I can’t decide which I find more insulting – the fact you think I don’t know my own house staff or believe me such a man that I would use them in this revolting way.’ His gloved hand tightened on her wrist a moment before letting it go; Magda snatching back her bare limb as embarrassment washed over her.

‘How far were you willing to go, mm? Is there nothing you won’t do, Ellenstein? To lift your pathetic family to the lofty heights of nobility?’ Bavlenka demanded. ‘You are not worthy. You can fool that idiot Sakan with your pretty simpering and posturing, but I am not impressed. You are an _insidious_ snake-’

‘I am not!’ Magda felt the retort leave her before she stop herself. The Duke stared her down, almost as if daring her to speak again. ‘…I’m not. I…-‘

‘You _are_. You’ve inserted yourself where you do not belong. Are not _wanted_. You are _everywhere_ I turn and I cannot get a respite from your face, Ellenstein.’ Bavlenka’s teeth grit together, an insistent hardness pressing against her thigh that made any further words dry up. Magda gave a confused look up at the Duke, but only found intensity staring back at her and the girl wasn’t entirely sure if his words were just about her presence at balls or about something significantly deeper. The older man pulled away suddenly to allow her to sit up, his pale face flushed and, to Magda’s surprise, _flustered_.

 _‘Get. Out.’_ He breathed unsteadily, gesturing with a shaking hand towards the doors and when the stunned Magda did not move from the edge of the bed, his hoarse voice rose suddenly in a barked, ‘GET OUT!’

 _He was…Or is…_ Magda realized, her own cheeks flushed at the revelation.  He was…aroused. For her. Or so she thought. Her lessons in such things had been a brief, frank discussion from her mother about the nature of men and women and the art of ‘love-making’ but it hadn’t been entirely enlightening about the deed itself, only the expectation of it. But Magda had supplemented the gaps her mother had left with a book that she’d found the maids giggling over one afternoon. _The Ardent Lionheart Prince_ wasn’t an educational book in the traditional sense, but it’s flowery purple prose about ‘tapping the dew of her milk-white lily’ and ‘iron-hard tumescence’ had certainly given her a _different_ perspective.

She finally found her courage enough to stand, self-confidence returning slowly. Her mother had once told her cryptically that the younger woman would come to understand the power she held but Magda had never quite understood what she’d meant. But watching the serious Grand Duke tremor in ebbing self-control, the cryptic words finally made sense.  For all his power and previous cold snubbing, he had been unsettled by the very thought of her and it made the young would-be noble feel commanding.

‘Are you deaf as well as daft, Ellenstein? I said _get out,_ ’ the Duke sputtered, taking a step back as the blonde girl approached, Magda trying hard not to smile at how frightened the older man seemed of her. _How silly…_ Her delicate fingertips reached out to touch the golden hem of his coat as she came closer.

‘…I don’t think you really want me to go,’ she concluded, softly, taking the tone she used when speaking to Moititi and had to soothe the frequently upset Oren. The Duke’s jaw worked a brief moment, pale eyes shutting as if pained and finally opening to affix her with a stern stare. Magda was sure she almost saw his lip quiver before he growled lowly in response.

‘I do. Get out. _Now,_ ’

‘No.’ the girl replied, her fingers crept further up his chest, tentative around the heavy medals that hung there. The older man didn’t move away from the touch, clearly wrestling with whatever powers he prayed to as he tried to stare her down again.

‘You…you are a wicked girl, Ellenstein...’ Bavlenka’s head dipped, the steel in his tone dissolving as Magda rose up on tip-toe to reach him halfway; his mouth hungrily searching for hers before finally catching it in a desperate kiss. His arms finally encircled her waist, wringing fitfully against the soft flesh as the mis-matched pair moved backwards in an awkward shuffle to the bed. The Duke’s mouth was shockingly warm against hers, Magda’s feeling a heady lightness as a gloved hand hoisted her up unto the covers and laid her flat against them.

The older man’s mouth moved to the delicate skin of her jawline, the blonde arching into the touch with a breathless whine. _So warm. He was so warm and heavy._ She thought, desperately, encircling his clothed waist with her legs to bring that heat and weight further down.

‘You are as intrusive in reality as you are in my mind, Ellenstein. You won’t leave me alone.’ The Duke confessed, his mouth moving upwards to her ear and causing a ripple to run down Magda’s spine. ‘Even when I’ve asked you….again and again to go. You torture me. In the dark. In the quiet. I can’t escape your _insistence_ ,’

‘Are you sure its not your own insistence that conjures me, my Lord?’ Magda managed, finally, rising her hips upwards to press against the Duke’s lap and his large aforementioned insistence. The throaty groan that escaped Bavlenka caused her to smile slightly, his broad shoulders rounding as he returned the favour with a press of his own. She wasn’t sure who wanted whom more, the blonde pulling at the intricate buttons of his waistcoat to push it off, the Duke focusedly helping shed the article of clothing and letting the white crisp shirt hang slack open. She had heard from many sources the Grand Duke had been a fierce Knight in battle and looking at the crisscrossed scars along his well formed pale torso, Magda can confirm that not only was he truly a fighter, he seems to be keep himself in shape like one still.

The white-haired Grand Duke did not say anything as he pulls back to finally survey her body, as if she hadn’t just been naked moments before and had only just now realized her nudity. He looks gravely hungry, flat hands braced on the bed either side of her slim waist before he bends to take one pert bud in his mouth.

‘Oh…ah…!’ Magda moaned in surprised, arching into his hot mouth and the swirl of his tongue along her nipple, pushing all coherent thought from her mind. She never considered such things could feel so good. They had just been…there. Sitting happily on her chest, getting wrapped in elegant ribbons and cloth but now she understand why perhaps they were considered so endogenous. Fingers curl into Bavlenka’s hair as he shifts to the other side, caressing the other with an equally languid suckle. A chuff escapes the tall man, in satisfaction at her noises or irrational, the blonde doesn’t know.

‘You squirm, Ellenstein,’ he said, lowly, a statement of fact as he leans to knead her round breasts; the pads of thumb catching those sensitive erect nipples. ‘You seemed to be so in control just a moment ago _teasing_ me and now here you are. Mewling.’ His expression wasn’t quite tinged with disdainity she was used to and if Magda didn’t know better she’d say he was being… _playful?_ But that couldn’t be. The Grand Duke was a deathly serious man who didn’t seem to possess the capacity to even _smile_ let alone tease her.

‘I’m sorry, Grand Duke,’ Magda apologised, her fingers trailed down the closings of his breeches to unhook them. If he could tease her, then she could certainly tease him. The flat of her palm found exactly what it was to make the large Duke let out a shaky groan and another as her fingers enclosed around the large member; her heartbeat pounding like the sea on rocks in her ears. This shouldn’t be. She wasn’t even a reclaimed noble and he was…Himself. Noble, fierce, angry and severe.

She pulled him free from the smallclothes with a brief smile, the Grand Duke’s face flushed with concentration as his mauve eyes went hooded. His thick cock was sufficiently big to her clear blue eyes, but then, Magda’s experience with such things could have been counted on one finger and it had been anatomy lessons; hardly the sexiest origins.

‘You squirm, Grand Duke,’ she countered, allowing her thumb to run against the large head, a tacky substance coating her digit. The shuddered groan that followed from Bavlenka made her insides thrill. Another touch and another groan, his intense eyes opening slightly as he loomed over her, patience held together by a thin chord it seems.

‘My statement stands, Ellenstein…’ his breath hitched as her fingers stroked against him. His teeth bared in response, almost scowling in pleasure. ‘You are…a wicked…wicked girl. With no noble bearing.’ Had this been any other situation Magda might have felt bad but the way he _looks_ at her; the way he can’t seem to stop himself, is fighting to control his emotions makes her feel as though perhaps she’s not the one whose mind is wicked here. She feels bold as he strains to kiss her again, this one less raw than their first but no less passionate and cloying; his teeth skimming her lower lip in a nibble, Magda trying to keep up with his skilled mouth.

‘…Am I too wicked and unworthy of _your_ noble bearing, my Lord?’ she managed to stutter out in between kisses, her point accentuated by a quick slide of her hand down his warm shaft down to the hilt. Whatever control he had snapped in an instant at the words and the blonde can see it in his serious mauve eyes and the way his jaw works in silent strain. Rough hands slipped under her ass and flipped her over unto her stomach; legs off the edge as the Duke yanks her hips upwards to meet his stiff, _bearing_ that was already slick with excitement.  

The young Ellenstein glanced at him from over her shoulder and standing behind her, poised to enter her he looked…fearsome. Ominous and intimidating but all the sexier for it and Magda feels a clear throb in between her thighs at the thought of him. All of him. The Grand Duke steadies her with a firm hand as he presses forward against her resistance, grunting as her warmth envelopes him.

‘Ah! Goddess...’ Magda cried, knowing she shouldn’t take the Goddess’ name in vain but she’s fairly sure Cleric Pan who had told her off for such behavior never had to contend with such a big cock stretching things down there. Her milk-white hands curled into the soft, expensive bedding; every inch of purchase causing her to tense as her inner walls were stretched to accommodate something they had never had before.

‘You’re, tight…Ellenstein,’ the Duke grunts, his hands along the curve of hips digging into her flesh. ‘Not what I expected of such a badly-behaved girl,’ He reached his hilt in one last quick thrust, Magda crying out in pain as he hits her absolute limit. It was too much but also not enough; the blonde’s hips quivering under him as she adjusts to get more comfortable. She felt filled to the brim, her inner muscles flexing around the intrusion with an experiment squeeze which caused the Grand Duke to groan despite himself. ‘You’re…still not worthy, Ellenstein. You’ll have to earn it.’ His voice sounded faraway in the white noise of her senses and then he was dragging back slowly from her and all Magda could do was whine pathetically at the loss of fullness. All her wit and pretense was dropped.

‘How do I earn it, my Lord?’ she whimpered, struggling against his strong hands that were stopping her from sinking back unto his slick cock. His face was serious, in complete control again as he holds her still.

‘Tell me what an unworthy vixen you are, Ellenstein.’ Bavlenka growled, lowly; the older man showing just a hint of canine teeth. ‘Accept your shame, prostrate yourself against me again and again. Show me how you want to be worthy of my attention. You already wear all those beautiful, expensive clothes, Ellenstein. You’re always trying to _impress_ me…’ The acrimonious words hung in the air but Magda isn’t put off by them. She wants to do as he asked, she almost feels compelled to do it. He wasn’t wrong in some respects. She had been instructed to impress him by her own mother, although perhaps not quite in this way…

His large hands loosened against her hips and Magda instantly fell back against the flat of his pelvis with a satisfying slap of skin on skin. The Duke made no efforts to help her, his hands smoothing carefully against the roundness of her ass as he stood like an unmoving mountain even with his brace to accept her offering; the blonde dragging forward only to fall back against him again. It took the young noble to find her stride and once she does, each successful thrust is a like a tiny pleasure spark up her spine.

‘Too slow,’ he rumbled, suddenly, the flat of his hand striking her pale buttocks with a sharp slap. She jumped in response, Bavlenka surging forward to pin her wrists down as he loomed over her, buried to the hilt in her aching heat. ‘You’re sloppy, Ellenstein. And slowing down. Disappointing.’

‘I’m…disappointed too…I want to be worthy,’ Magda could hardly believe the words tumbling forth, the whine to her voice as she sought his severe approval. His lips only twitched with a small sneer before his hips snapped back and slammed into her so hard it shook her small frame. ‘Yes! Please! …Yes… _Please_ …More!’ She was begging now, her face buried into the sheets as tears stung her blue eyes as she accepted each of the Duke’s powerful thrusts into her aching, dripping sex.

‘Say it, Ellenstein,’ The older man demanded, his grip on her wrists tightening but his voice wavering as he continued to abuse her poor cunt with deep, unrelenting thrusts. The lewd sound of their bodies hitting together seem almost scandalous in such a beautiful, chaste looking room.

‘I want…I want to be worthy!’ The blonde squeaked, the Duke hitting a particularly sensitive spot deep inside that hurt her as much as it pleasured her. ‘I want to be worthy of your cock!’ This had been the magic words, clearly, the older man grunting and bearing teeth as he lent over her quivering pale body and pounding as deep as his large cock could manage in the blonde’s tight hole. A pressure was building in Magda’s lower stomach, her dry mouth opening in a voiceless cry when their reached a crescendo of furious movement.

Her body shook violently as she felt an overwhelming wash of sensations and the Grand Duke was not far behind when he suddenly tensed and gave her one last hard hit. Her hazy blue eyes opened in surprise, trying to get a good look at the older man’s tense expression as he came in her. The blonde felt a splash of warmth inside as his cock twitched and satisfying ribbons of heat coated her womb completely. His broad chest was heaving with the effort and the pair was somewhat still as they basked in the physical connection but it didn’t last long. The white-haired Duke licked dry lips, pulling free of the young noble and coming to sit next to her on the bed as he deftly put himself away and redid the buttons on his breeches.

Magda, however, didn’t move, feeling the coolness and absence of warmth as her mind began to focus just on what they had done. She exhaled, shakily, and finally dared to sit upwards despite the pain that radiated in her lower back and thoroughly abused insides. The noble girl felt strange now that things were done; not sure if she should just _leave_ now that he was finished so to say.

The Grand Duke rose suddenly, pulling his shirt close and picking up the discarded vest with some care as he redressed himself in awkward silence; his mauve eyes barely even looking at her despite how close and intimate they were just moments before.

 ‘I have an opening for a personal maid, Ellenstein,’ he said, calmly, thick fingers doing up the buttons of the vest and crisply smartening himself again to perfected form. ‘It would be once or twice a week. For a few hours.’ He finally turned severe, cold eyes to her, and Magda felt herself flush especially since she knew she must look a state; her inner thighs were already dripping with his slick ‘gift’ and her hips were red and marked from his hands. But it felt good and oddly… _right_. She knew she’d savour those marks later tonight when she was in bed even if it forgoing any clothing too revealing on her hips for a time.

Magda tried not to smile at what is clearly his excuse to see more of her and it isn’t much, but it’s certainly a step up from his usual glowering disdain.

‘Please send me the times you have need of me, my Lord,’ she answered, Bavlenka giving a curt nod in response before he took a few slow, limping steps to her and bent to press a genuine kiss to her lips. One not filled with desperate wild need, but a lasting press that spoke to deep-seated affection, however, much affection the Grand Duke could actually feel.

He pulled back to survey her face and those bright, attractive eyes, gloved hand on her chin before he spoke, ‘Acceptable. I will see you in due time, Magda,’ The use of her first name startles the blonde but she knew when to accept a good turn of events gracefully and only gives a sweet smile up at him. The older man’s features settled into a closed expression, an odd wounded pain in his pale mauve eyes before he turned and made his way to grab the large fur coat and usual cane. She might never be able to read the Duke but she was beginning to perhaps understand his temperament.

He left her moments later to exit out the room's large double doors, Magda sighing and falling back on the plush bed as her small chest shuddered. Perhaps Motiti could knew where to find a new fetching maid uniform; one easy to get off and on. The young noble sensed she was going to need it in the next few weeks now that she was being employed by Bavlenka as his _personal_ maid. Her fingertips lingered on the marks on her hips, trailing in between them to the slick, sore mound and delicately cupped herself as her blue eyes closed and the memory of the older man’s feel was so fresh. Her digits slipped to the opening, teasing her folds with a brief touch before her index finger curled into that wetness; savouring the feel of his sticky remains.

She moaned, openly, grinding against her hand. _I’m sure he wouldn’t min-_

‘ _Ellenstein_ ,’ Dangerous and low his voice warned, the blonde’s eyes springing open to find that the Duke had noiselessly swept back into the room; his eyes were intense as he surveyed her in such a compromising position. A gloved hand came up to undo the golden clasp of his fur cloak, the heavy fabric falling to the floor as he gave a slow predatory approach that made Magda’s inside quiver again. His vest was falling open when he finally reached the bed, his voice still deep and controlled even as he bent to place big hands flat on the bed either side of her.  

‘I see my work is not _done_ here. You’re going to need a lot of training, Ellenstein…Firstly, that you are not to touch yourself unless I give permission…’

~~~~~

 


End file.
